Shakugan no Shana: Blades of Twilight
by TFJ-InariShade
Summary: This takes place after Bael Masque's last attempt to get the Reiji Maigo in the second season. I hope you enjoy :
1. Chapter 1: A new enemy or a new friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana, or any of it's characters.

"Its been a week since Ball Masque last attacked." Yuji thought to himself as he walked to school. "Its also been a week since that thing with Shana." Yuji thought as he glanced over at the black haired girl walking beside him. Instantly images of the week before rushed into the brown haired Mystes' mind.

_---__FLASH BACK---_

"Yuji will come to me, I know he will." Shana said to herself as she paced around at the northern exit of Misaki city.

Yuji came running up to Shana, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her.

Shana blushed, then hugged Yuji back.

"Shana, I promise to always protect you no matter what, and I'll never leave your side." Yuji said in a whisper, smiling at Shana.

Shana looked up at Yuji, and blushed. She tilted her head down and smiled lightly.

"I'm glad." Shana said, burying her face into Yuji's chest.

_---__END OF FLASH BACK---_

"Yuji." Shana said, looking over at the brown haired boy.

Yuji immediately snapped back into reality and looked over at Shana. "Yeah?" Yuji asked.

"You're walking away from the school." Shana said, pointing at Misaki high that was just in front of her.

Yuji looked forward and realized that his daydreaming had made him continue walking even after arriving at school. "Oh, uh thanks Shana." Yuji said as he stopped walking and ran over to Shana.

"Lets hurry and get to class." Shana said as she ran into the school.

"Right..." Yuji said as he followed Shana.

_---A FEW HOURS LATER---_

Yuji and Shana were underneath Misaki bridge training. They were dueling each other with wooden swords.

Yuji made a large number of furious horizontal swipes with his sword, that Shana easily blocked. Shana jumped forward and smacked Yuji in the head with her sword, sending the brown haired Mystes to the ground. Yuji hit the ground with a thud, and rubbed his head.

"Are you okay?" Shana asked, kneeling down next to the Mystes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yuji said as he stood up. His eyes widened as he sensed a strange presence coming closer to them. "Do you feel that?" Yuji asked shana as he pulled a small book mark out of his pocket, and it burned and materialized into a large sword. This was Yuji's weapon, Blutsauger.

Shana nodded as her long trench coat materialized on her back and she drew he Nietono no Shana. "Fuzetsu!" The red haired flame haze yelled as the surroundings turned crimson. "Its coming closer." Shana said as she turned to face the direction of the strange presence.

A young male with dark blue skin and pointed ears, wearing a long black trench coat, quite similar to Shana's came walking up to Shana and Yuji. The dark blue boy was followed by a young girl with long blue hair and the same skin tone and ears that the boy had. The young girl was riding on a large white wolf.

"Hi there." The small girl said with a smile on her face.

"Uh... hi?" Yuji said a little confused.

"Flame Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter, I challenge you." The male said as he drew a large sword that was on his back. He held it up and pointed the tip of the blade at Shana. "My name is Kanamaru Alman, and I am the flame haze of The Emperor of death, Drazor." The pointy eared flame haze said as he charged at Shana.

Shana immediately charged in when Kanamaru did. The two flame hazes' swords collided, sending sparks around them. Kanamaru pushed Shana back and swung his sword down at her while Shana was stumbling back. Shana managed to parry the attack, but was still of balance. Kanamaru took advantage of this moment, and knocked Shana's blade out of her hands. Kanamaru kicked Shana in the stomach which made the red haired girl drop to the ground. Kanamaru lifted his sword in the air, and stared down at Shana with his piercing green eyes. "I guess I'm the stronger flame haze..." Kanamaru said as he began to swing his sword down at Shana.

Just before Yuji could run in and save Shana, a large blue beam of energy flew through the air and ran into Kanamaru, sending him flying away from Shana.

"What was that?" Yuji asked, looking over at the small girl on the wolf.

The little girl had smoke coming form her hands, indicating that the energy beam came from her.

"Big brother, we didn't come here to fight. We came to ask a favor, remember?" The little girl said as the wolf took her to Kanamaru's side.

"Whatever Rayn." Kanamaru said as he stood up and walked over to Yuji. Kanamaru knelt down in front of Yuji, and tilted his head down.

"You don't have to go so far when asking a favor." A voice said coming from a black collar with a skull it that was around Kanamaru's neck.

"Shut up, Drazor." Kanamaru said, lifting his head up so that he was making eye contact with Yuji.

"Sakai Yuji, wielder of the Reiji Maigo, please.... allow me to borrow your Hougu!" Kanamaru said in a serious voice, staring at Yuji intensely.

"What?!" Yuji and Shana said at the same time.

Before anyone could say anything else a barrage of blue beams flew through the air towards Kanamaru and Yuji. Shana jumped over to Yuji and pushed him out of the way, and Kanamaru stood still. The beams rammed straight into Kanamaru, and when the smoke cleared, Kanamaru was completely fine.

A girl wearing white priest robes with teal hair was hovering in the air, holding a staff up.

"Supreme Throne, Hecate." The pendant around Shana's neck said, sounding a little irritated.

"Aster!" Hecate yelled as more blue beams emerged from her staff, trigon.

Kanamaru dodged the beams and jumped into the air up to Hecate.

"Cover me Yuji." Shana said as she sprouted flaming wings and flew into the air after Kanamaru.

Kanamaru was furiously swinging his sword at Hecate, but the teal haired Tomogara blocked all of the attacks with her staff.

Shana came from behind Hecate and swung her horizontally, but Hecate teleported away.

Kanamaru was swing his sword down when Hecate disappeared, but he didn't stop when he saw that his blade was going to Shana. Shana quickly jumped back so that she didn't take a hit from Kanamaru, and then looked up to see Hecate above them.

"Aster!" Hecate yelled, casting her unrestricted method from her staff.

Kanamaru flew straight through the beams and kicked Hecate in the chest, sending her to the ground.

"Well, that seemed to be pretty easy." Yuji said as he walked over to Shana who had landed next to Hecate.

Hecate looked up at Shana, and saw that she had no chance of winning any fights at the moment. With a flash of light, Hecate had teleported back to the Seireden.

"Since thats all over, back to Kanamaru's request." Alastor said as Shana turned to face the strange flame haze.

"What do you need the Reiji Maigo for?" Yuji asked, raising an eyebrow at the white haired flame haze.

"I..." Kanamaru said as he dropped to his knees. He got down on all fours and coughed up some blood. "I don't have much time left, my power of existence has almost depleted completely." Kanamaru said weakly, looking up at Yuji.

Yuji knelt down next to Kanamaru, and drove his hands into his chest. Yuji pulled the Reiji Maigo out and pushed it into Kanamaru's chest.

Just then, a large clock struck midnight, and Kanamaru's power of existence was immediately replenished.

"Thank you." Kanamaru said as he removed the Reiji Maigo from his body and gave it back to Yuji.

"You did pretty much just save Shana and me from Hecate." Yuji said, smiling at the white haired flame haze.

The young girl on the wolf came next to Kanamaru, and get off of her mount. She hugged her brother, and smiled. "Thank you, Sakai Yuji, you saved Kana's life." She said happily.

"It was nothing, but why did you fight Shana when you first showed up?" Yuji asked, staring at Kanamaru with a confused expression.

"Kana is really competetive, so he always fights every flame haze he comes across, my name is Rayn by the way." The blue haired girl said as she let go of her brother.

"Well, as long as you guys are around, do you have a place to stay for the night?" Yuji asked, smiling at Rayn.

Shana stepped on Yuji's foot. "No way in hell are you letting either of them stay at your house!" Shana said angrily, glaring at Kanamaru.

"Ow.... I didn't mean my house, I meant your house. That way you can keep an eye on them." Yuji said in a whisper as he rubbed his foot.

Shana scoffed then crossed her arms.

"That sounds like a good idea." Alastor said.

Shana stared down at her pendant with wide eyes. She didn't think it was a very good idea.

"Then is settled, We'll sleep at Shana-san's house for the night." Rayn said with a smile on her face.

Shana sighed, then nodded. She then began walking home, followed by the flame haze and his sister.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shana." Yuji said as he ran home.

"Okay!" Shana yelled back, smiling and waving at Yuji.

_---30 MINUTES LATER---_

Shana, Kanamaru, and Rayn, were all at Shana's home. Wilhelmina was sitting in the middle of the living room, analizing data that was sent from Outlaw about recent attacks by Bael Masque.

"Guests?" The pink haired flame haze said as she noticed that Shana had come into the room with company.

"Sort of." Shana said, glancing back at Kanamaru. "They'll be staying for the night, then after that my guess is that they're leaving Misaki City." Shana said, walking to her room. Shana went in her room, and laid down on her bed, quickly falling asleep.

Kanamaru looked around the room, then walked out of the apartment. He sat down outside the door, and leaned up against it as he fell asleep.

"I guess I'll just go sleep next to my brother. Good night." Rayn said cheerfully as her wolf carried her to the door.

"Good night." Wilhelmina said, standing up and getting a glass of water.

Rayn went outside the apartment and cuddled up against her brother, falling asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2: Intentions still unknown

The next morning Shana came out of her room fully dressed in her school clothes. The black haired girl walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the pink haired flame haze.

"Good morning." Wilhelmina said as she placed a bowl of ramen noodles on the table for Shana.

"Good morning Wilhelmina." Shana said as she sat down and started eating. She noticed that Kanamaru and Rayn weren't in the apartment, and looked up at Wilhelmina with a confused expression.

"Where are Kanamaru and Rayn?" Shana asked, looking around again just in case she may have just she didn't look hard enough.

"Your guests slept outside the front door last night. They are probably still there." Wilhelmina said as she walked into the living room and began analyzing more information from Outlaw.

Shana finished her food and walked to the door. She lifted her hand to knock on the door, then stopped. She mid devilishly, then thrusted the door open. Kanamaru fell down and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"What the hell?! Don't do that again!" Kanamaru said angrily as he stood up and pushed Shana.

Shana stumbled back then tried to push Kanamaru, but had no luck. "Well maybe you shouldn't be leaning up against doors when you sleep." Shana said, shrugging lightly.

Kanamaru sighed then walked out of the door. He knelt down next to Rayn and shook her gently, waking the dark blue skinned girl up. Rayn sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What is it Kana?" Rayn said, yawning.

"My guess is school." Kanamaru said, walking next to Shana.

Shana looked at Kanamaru with wide eyes before she said, "What do you mean 'my guess is school'? You're not coming with me!" Shana said angrily.

"I have no choice but to, since Sakai Yuji will be there, I have to go and repay him." Kanamaru said calmly as he walked out of the apartment and stopped before he got lost in the building. Rayn stayed close to her brother, riding on her wolf.

Shana sighed. "I'll see you later Wilhelmina!" She said as she closed the door and left the apartment building with Kanamaru and Rayn following.

---OUTSIDE THE APARTMENT BUILDING---

"Okay, if you guys are going to come with, you have to at least change your appearance." Shana said, looking over Kanamaru and Rayn. Their pointed ears and dark blue skin was an attention grabber that Shana didn't want near her.

"Whats wrong with the way we look?" Kanamaru said angrily as he crossed his arms and glared at Shana.

"You don't exactly look human." The black haired girl said, raising an eyebrow at Kanamaru.

"Yeah, well we're not human, so if you don't like it thats too bad!" Kanamaru said as he started to walk away, not knowing where exactly he was going.

"Wrong way stupid." Shana said, smiling at Kanamaru.

Kanamaru quickly spun around and started walking in the opposite direction. Shana and Rayn laughed and followed.

---30 MINUTES LATER---

"Shana." Yuji called out as he ran over to Shana.

"Hi Yuji." Shana said with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi there Yuji-san!" Rayn said as she jumped off of her wolf and hugged Yuji/ hanging from his neck.

Yuji fell over, but managed to not fall on Rayn. He stood up and brushed himself off, and Rayn got back on her wolf.

"Don't you think that them walking around like that is a bad thing. I mean, they have blue skin, pointed ears. Kanamaru is still carrying his sword around, and Rayn is riding a wolf." Yuji said, glancing over at Kanamaru and Rayn.

"Kanamaru doesn't want to change his appearance to that of a human's." Shana said, shrugging.

"Its not that we don't want to. Its that we can't." Rayn said, smiling. "Right Silvora?" Rayn said, petting her wolf's head. The canine barked as if it were replying to Rayn's question.

Kanamaru grabbed Rayn's cheeks and pulled on them. "What the hell are you doing telling people we can't change into human forms?" Kanamaru said angrily, tugging harder on Rayn's cheeks.

"I'm sorry brother." Rayn said, her cheeks feeling really sore.

"Thats enough Kanamaru." A voice said from the collar that was around the black haired flame haze's neck.

Kanamaru let go of Rayn's face, and put his hands by his sides. Kanamaru was obviously irritated about something.

"Thank you Drazor-kun." Rayn said, rubbing her cheeks that were now red from Kanamaru pulling them.

"Oh that reminds me. Normally flame haze have some kind of nickname. Like Shana is the flaiming haired blazing eyes hunter, Khamsin is the Mobilizer of Ceremonial Equipment, and Margery-san is the Chanter of Elegies. So what title, nickname thing do you have?" Yuji said, staring at Kanamaru with a curious expression.

"Kana is-" Rayn stopped as she noticed that Kanamaru was about to grab her cheeks again. The blue haired girl buried her face in the wolf's fur.

"I am the Blade of Despair, Kanamaru Alman." The black haired flame haze said, sounding a little angry with his title.

"Blade of Despair?" Yuji whispered, thinking that it was an odd name. He looked down at his watch, and his eyes grew wide. "We gotta get going!" Yuji said as he started running to school.

"Wait Yuji!" Shana said as she ran after the brown haired Mystes.

Kanamaru and Rayn looked at each other with confused expressions, then shrugged. They followed the Mystes, and the black haired girl.

---MISAKI HIGH---

Yuji and Shana came bursting into the classroom, panting. Yuji was leaning against a wall, gasping for breath, and Shana was holding her chest, also trying to breathe.

"Did... we.... make... it...?" Yuji said through his inhaling of air.

"Hi Shana-chan, hi Sakai-kun." A brown haired girl said as she walked up to Shana and Yuji.

"Hi Kazumi." Shana said with a smile on her face.

Kazumi noticed Kanamaru and Rayn standing behind Yuji and Shana. She stared at the two blue skinned people with wide eyes, and she pointed at them with one arm over her chest and her mouth agap. "Wha- What are those?" Kazumi said hesitantly as she walked over to Kanamaru. She stared up at his ears, and poked them. They twitched and Kanamaru glared at Kazumi.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the Blade of Despair said angrily as he pushed Kazumi to the ground.

Kazumi landed on her butt and hit the ground hard.

"Hey! Be a little nicer to people!" Yuji said as he pushed Kanamaru against a wall and glared at him.

"Normally, I would have killed you the minute you touched me Sakai Yuji, but since I owe you my life I won't kill you. Since I technically just saved your life, I no longer owe you. That means I no longer have to be here." Kanamaru said as he grabbed the hand that Yuji had on the collar of Kanamaru's shirt. The black haired flame haze squeezed his hand, and Yuji let out a small cry of pain as he let go of Kanamaru's shirt. Kanamaru pushed Yuji away from him and started walking away.

"I'll be waiting on the field of our last battle, Shana." Kanamaru said as he walked out of vision.

"I guess I'll see you later. Bye Yuji-san, Shana-san." Rayn said as her white wolf ran after Kanamaru with the blue haired girl on its back.

"Who were they?" Kazumi said as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"We know that the male one is a flame haze, but we still don't know what the girl is or why either of them look the way they do." Shana said, staring at the hall that Kanamaru had just walked down.

"Well we better get in the classroom, class is about to start." Yuji said as he walked into the classroom, followed by Kazumi and Shana. 


	3. Chapter 3: The short duel

After school had ended, Yuji, Shana, and Kazumi were sitting by the front door of Misaki High.

"You're not really thinking about going and fighting him are you?!" Yuji said, hoping that Shana didn't want to fight Kanamaru.

"I am." Shana said, looking at Yuji with a serious expression. Shana didn't like Kanamaru, and here was a chance to kill him.

"Think about what you're about to do. When he first showed up, he beat you and had no power of existence at his disposal. Now he has his power of existence filled again, so there is no telling how powerful he is now." Yuji said, standing in front of Shana so that she couldn't walk away.

"You didn't know that his sister was helping him?" Alastor said.

"What?" Yuji said, looking at Shana's pendant with a confused expression.

"Yes. Rayn had a barrier around Kanamaru most of the time and was sending some of her existence into him while we were fighting. This is a duel so he won't have his sister's help." Shana said, walking around Yuji and off of the school campus.

Yuji and Kazumi followed close behind. Yuji worried that Kanamaru would still be too strong for Shana to beat, but he knew that Shana wouldn't let him help her.

---MISAKI BRIDGE---

Kanamaru and Rayn were standing under Misaki Bridge, waiting for Shana to show up.

"I don't think she is going to come Kana." Rayn said, riding her wolf to her brother's side.

Kanamaru glared at Rayn, then turned his gaze back to the front of him. Kanamaru was growing impatient, but he wasn't going to leave until he fought Shana.

"Drazor, tell him that this isn't right. You know that its not right." Rayn said to the collar around Kanamaru's neck.

"I have told him many times that doing such things is not the best course of action, but he chooses to do so anyway." Drazor said.

"They're here." Kanamaru said as he sensed Shana's presence coming even closer.

Shana, Yuji, and Kazumi came walking up to Kanamaru and Rayn.

"I didn't think you'd come Shana." Kanamaru said, drawing the sword that was on his back.

"You challenged me, so I accepted." Shana said as her cloak appeared around her. "Fuzetsu!" Shana yelled, and the area around the five turned crimson. "Ready" The red haired flame haze said, taking a battle stance.

"Just attack." Kanamaru said, growing even more impatient.

Shana charged at Kanamaru, and slashed at him with a vertical strike. Kanamaru parried it, and swung his sword horizontaly, but Shana blocked it. Shana went to kick Kanamaru, but the blue skinned flame haze grabbed Shana's foot and threw her to the side. Shana flew a few feet, and slammed into the ground hard.

"Is this the great Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter I've heard so much about. You're pathetic. I haven't even used any sort of strength that a flame haze is gifted with. I've merely used the normal strength I was born with." Kanamaru said, kneeling down next to Shana.

Shana jumped up and kicked Kanamaru in the face, and Kanamaru flew backwards. The black haired flame haze stood up and spit out a drop of blood.

"Not bad, but I'm still better." Kanamaru said as he charged over to Shana with his sword in the air. He slashed down vertically, and Shana blocked the attack. Kanamaru kicked Shana in her side, and she was sent flying. Kanamaru walked over to Shana who was pushing herself off the ground.

"Now, you die." Kanamaru said, lifting his sword in the air. He slashed down, and was knocked away from Shana by a silver fire ball.

"You won already Kanamaru. you proved that you're stronger than she is, isn't that enough?" Yuji said angrily as he pulled a small bookmark out of his pocket. The bookmark caught fire and turned into Yuji's sword, Blutsauger.

"The wielder of the Reiji Maigo is right. you have beaten your opponent, and there is no need to kill her." Drazor said.

Kanamaru stood up and sheathed his sword. He walked over to ran, and glared at Yuji. "Goodbye for now." The black haired flame haze said as he jumped into the air and landed on the bridge.

"See you around!" Rayn said as her wolf jumped into the air and landed next to Kanamaru. The two blue skinned siblings walked away, and their existence was soon un able to be felt.

"Shana! Are you alright?!" Yuji said as he ran over to Shana who was pushing herself off the ground.

Shana sat up, and held her side. "I think a few of my ribs are broken from Kanamaru kicking me." Shana said, wincing in pain slightly.

"Lets get Carmel-san to help you." Yuji said, putting Shana's right arm around his neck. "Kazumi help me out." Yuji said, standing up.

Kazumi ran over to Shana, and put the flame haze's left arm around her neck. "Okay, lets go." Kazumi said, starting to walk to Shana's home.

---SHANA'S HOME---

Yuji and Kazumi carried Shana into the apartment, and Wilhelmina walked over to them with a confused expression.

"What happened?" The pink haired flame haze said, taking Shana from Yuji and Kazumi.

"She fought that flame haze from the other day, and broke some ribs." Yuji explained, walking with Wilhelmina to Shana's room.

Wilhelmina put the black haired girl down in the bed, and sat down next to her. The pink haired flame haze felt Shana's side, then stood up.

"She does have a few broken ribs, but its nothing to bad." Wilhelmina said as she walked out of the room and came back a few moments later with bandages. Wilhelmina sat down next to Shana. "Take your shirt off." The pink haired flame haze said as she readied a few bandages.

Shana blushed at Wilhelmina's comment, knowing the Yuji was still in the room.

Yuji saw the blush and waved at Shana and left the room.

Shana sighed, then took her shirt off and let Wilhelmina bandage her up.

After Wilhelmina was done she went into the living room where Kazumi and Yuji were. "Shana will be fine, so you two can go ahead and go home." Wilhelmina said, sitting down and beginning to analyze some information from Outlaw.

Yuji sighed, then left and went home. Kazumi also went home.

---YUJI'S HOUSE---

Yuji was laying down on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking about finding Kanamaru and asking him why he wanted to kill Shana in the first place. "Damn bastard." Yuji said as he turned over onto his side and closed his eyes. Yuji fell asleep, hoping that nothing else was going to happen to Shana while she had broken ribs. 


End file.
